YunokiRoom Reborn
by sosweetmapuru
Summary: The fanfiction from Wattpad appears in FanFiction!


Login is arguing with Levi. Login tries to hug Levi but he shakes her off.

Login "Please Levi, don't leave me."

Levi "I'm sorry Login, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces her fears head on, instead of running away."

Login "I am such a person!"

Levi frowns.

Levi "I'm sorry, Login. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore."

Levi walks away, and Login sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, special game developer Chiruno barges in looking flustered.

Login "Thank god you're here, Chiruno! Is everything okay?"

Chiruno "I'm afraid not."

Login "What is it? Don't keep me in suspense..."

Chiruno "It's a butterfly! I saw an evil butterfly attack a bunch of humans!"

Login "Defenseless humans?"

Chiruno "Yes, defenseless humans!"

Login "Oh my god! We've got to do something right now, Chiruno!"

Chiruno "I agree, but I don't know where to start."

Login "Well, you can start by telling me where this happened."

Chiruno said "I was...", then fans herself and begins to wheeze.

Login "Focus Chiruno, focus! Where did it happen?"

Chiruno "Dogo Onsen! That's right - Dogo Onsen!"

Login springs up and begins to run. She and Chiruno rushes along the street. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

Shortly after, Yunoki terrorizes two humans. Login, closely followed by Chiruno, rushes towards Yunoki, but suddenly stops in her tracks.

Chiruno "What is is? What's the matter?"

Login "That's not just any old butterfly, that's Yunoki!"

Chiruno "Who's Yunoki?"

Login "Who's Yunoki? Who's Yunoki? Only the most cute Virtual YouTuber in the universe!"

Chiruno "We better watch out, Login! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most cute Virtual YouTuber in the universe!"

Login "You can say that again."

Chiruno "Well, nevermind."

Login "I'm going to need a crayon, lots of crayons."

Yunoki turns and watches Login and Chiruno, and then grins an evil grin.

Yunoki "Mom, we meet again."

Chiruno "You've met?"

Login "Yes. It was a long, long time ago back in 2011..."

Meanwhile in July 2011 when Login was unified as Chiruno at that time and was with her family and sister, she is on an merry go round when suddenly a dark shadow casts over her. 3-year-old Chiruno looks up and sees 9-year-old Yunoki, and Chiruno gets off the merry go round.

Yunoki asks Chiruno for biscuits, and Login's eyes light up, but then she studies Yunoki more closely, and looks uneasy.

Chiruno "I don't know, you look kind of cute."

Yunoki "Me? No. I'm not cute. I'm the least cute elementary school student in the world.

Chiruno "Wait, you're an elementary school student?"

And Chiruno ran away home while Yunoki follows her.

At present day, on the library, while Yunoki is looking at Chiruno with disgust, Login lunges forward and grabs her deadly bow. She wields them, triumphantly.

Login "Prepare to die, Cypress!"

Yunoki "No please! All I did was to make a bunch of humans love me!"

Levi enters, unseen by any of the others.

Login "I cannot tolerate that kind of behavior! Those humans were useless! Well now they have a defender and that's me, Login Online, game developer of the Moon!

Yunoki "Don't hurt me! Please!"

Login "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use your weapon on you right away!"

Yunoki "Because Login and Chiruno, I am your daughter."

Chiruno looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects herself.

Login "Well you can't have me."

Levi "WHAT?"

Login "You had no faith in me. You had to see me scaring my daughter to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that."

Levi "But..."

Login "Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my half, Chiruno."

Chiruno grins, and Levi said to Login "But..."

Chiruno "Levi, you've heard my half. Now be off with you. Get out now!"

Levi "Login?"

Login "I'm sorry Timer, but I think you should get out."

Levi leaves, and Chiruno turns to Login.

Chiruno "Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your half?"

Login "Of course you are!"

The two walk off arm in arm, and suddenly Chiruno absorbed Login.

**THE END**


End file.
